


Now You Have

by alexcat



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Kinktober, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Natasha finds out that Steve's never had a blow job.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Now You Have

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.
> 
> This is the story for BJ.
> 
> As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.
> 
> This one kind of takes place in an Avengers Tower - found family sort of world.

“Never?” Natasha asked Steve. 

They were in her bed, in her quarters at Avengers Tower. It was the second time she’d taken him to her bed. They were snuggled together, talking, after they’d made love. 

“Never.” 

“You’ve never had a blow job?” she asked again.

“I’ve not had sex that many times as it is, but no, never had a blow job.”

“Want one?” she asked. 

He laughed. “What man doesn’t?”

“I can help you there.”

“It’s all right. I doubt I’ll die from never having had one.” 

“You’ll love it,” she promised. 

She scooted down under the covers and kissed his belly first. He threw the blankets off. “Good god, if you’re going to do this, I want to watch,” he told her. 

“Do you want the lamp on?” she asked. 

“I can see, ohhh,” he stopped talking when she stopped kissing his belly and took him into her hand. He was already hard again just from their conversation. That was one of the benefits of the serum – he could go several times in a row. She found that out the first night they were together. 

She lapped at the precome forming in the little opening. It tasted sweet and salty at the same time. She’d ridden him hard only a few minutes before and he still smelled of her as well as his own scent. She inhaled deeply as she ran the tip of her tongue around the underside of his head, ending at the little v on the underside. 

He drew in a sharp breath.

“Yes?” she asked, looking up at him.

“Please,” was his answer. 

She ran her tongue all the way down to where his cock joined with his testicles, then she ran her tongue back up his length with it flattened against the bottom side. He trembled at her actions and she smiled at him as she teased the head again with the tip of her tongue. 

She closed her hand around him and, finally, she sucked him, taking as much of him as she could into her mouth. She covered the rest with her hand and moved it up and down with her mouth, bobbing her head slowly, all the while, caressing the underside with her tongue. 

He made an inarticulate sound ending with her name. “Uhn…ahh…N’tasha!” 

She felt his muscles tighten a little as he gripped the sheets in his hands. She decided to string him along just a little and pulled off. She looked up into his eyes. 

“Please don’t stop,” he begged, his voice low, pleading.

She nodded and took him back into her mouth, moving slowly at first then faster as she felt his pelvis pushing up. She put one hand on his abdomen between his navel and his cock to keep him from thrusting. She took him in all the way to the back of her throat, once then again. 

“Oh god!” he cried out, tangling one hand in her hair as she let him move now, let him thrust upward. 

She used her hand more and more as he got closer, moving it all the way down the shaft and back up as she sucked him harder. Faster. 

He thrust hard then went still, gasping. Natasha felt his cock throb as he came in her mouth. She swallowed and kept sucking, though more gently until he lay still, trying to catch his breath. 

She moved back up to his arms. “Now you have had a blow job.”

“When can I get another?” he teased her as he kissed her and hugged her close.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
